Dark
by zodious
Summary: Even the darkness can taint a star's shine. Rated: M. One-Shot.


Just something to get me back into writing.

Title: Dark

Rating: M. If this should be ranked as something else, let me know and I'll immediately remove it from or at least try to tone it down or something. I personally don't think I was very descriptive, but I could be wrong.

Summary: Dark random story base on the cover picture and boredom. If you don't like dark themes or themes of the slightly force nature then please don't read. I'm just trying to get back into the mood of writing and to be honest this particular picture is really hot. This is a one shot.

Based on the end theory.

Disclaimer applied: Don't own the amazing fairy tail. That right belongs to Mr. Mashima; one of the best mangaku in japan in my opinion. I don't own this story's picture either and I am unsure of who the author is. However, if anyone knows please let me know so I can place credit on them for their extremely hot piece of art.

Warning: It has sex scenes so read at your own risk.

Summary: Even the darkness can taint a star's shine

 **A/N This is a one shot and I don't have much interest in continuing it.**

"Natsu, stop…"

A weak voice.

The bed shook one more time.

"Please…"

A single tear fell onto his shoulder followed by another and then another and then they were falling heavily and his grip around her wrist tightened while his mouth took to attacking her neck. Licks, bites, marks.

"N-natsu…"

The soft voice pleaded. She was growing weaker, tired but he didn't care, couldn't bring himself to care. Only the bliss mattered. Only her on top of him, riding him, with his hand planted securely on her butt and her large breasts pressed against his neck to shoulder and the way the inside of her felt, tightening with each thrust mattered. He thrust into her again. This time that much harder than before and her breasts jumped. Soon his tongue was sliding along her slender neck. She tasted good. Too good so he bit her, hard, and she moaned in both terror, pain and pleasure and he liked it. Fuck, he liked it. Normally, he would try his best to make it pleasurable.

This time, however, was not the time for that. She had done it again, tried to challenge his authority, his decision and worse she had tried to resist him, to deny him what was his so he had decided to teach her a lesson. It was time for her to realize the Natsu she knew was no more.

He grew tired of her resisting him, begging for this Natsu that was dead and the only thing that kept her going was the fact that he held the fairy tail members in prison alive though he held full intentions of converting each of them into demons.

The world she knew was no more. He, END, had made sure of that. Acnologia was dead and majority of the strongest wizards within the entire world had been terminated, even those from Alvorez or whatever they were called. Now, he along with the other demons ruled and just like everyone in the world she would subjugate towards his every word. She was his, regardless of whether she liked it or not and tonight regardless of whether she liked it or not he would show her to whom she belonged.

Another thrust.

Another plead. He would make her beg.

Once more the bed thumped. Natsu continued to enter her, in slow steady strokes for a few moments before going much faster, harder. And the bed creaked, over and over again.

"Please…you're hurting me…" she begged and he bit into another spot on her neck. If he wasn't careful, soon there would be no sight of her smooth flesh.

He squeezed her butt again, trying to bring their bodies closer and tightened his grip around her wrist as he pumped into her; in, out, in out before taking her mouth hostage. She was extremely wet and extremely tight despite how many times he had actually claimed her.

So tight and so wet that he could hear the slapping noises of their flesh as he pushed back and forth, the way her outer walls pressed against his balls. Fuck, she felt so good. He wanted to ravage her, devour her. The hand holding her wrist went to squeeze her other breast. He pulled and squeezed and played with her nipple before bending his head to suck and just like she always did regardless of whether she wanted it or not her hands curled around his shoulders as she bounced up and down on his length.

The she bit him, making him pull abruptly away from her and Natsu almost back handed her. Almost. Red eyes lowered dangerously and he grabbed hold of her jaw, tilting her head to the side.

"What the fuck was that?" he said slowly; each word enunciated dangerously.

Lucy merely stared at him with watery eyes but said nothing and his eyes narrowed even more if that was even possible before he released her and pushed her of off him.

With an ouf, the blonde landed on the extremely large bed and wasted no time in covering herself with the slightly bloodied sheets. Her body trembled. She didn't like the way he was glaring at her but she couldn't help it. She hated it. Hated this. How did it come to this?

"I told you to stop!" It took all her strength and courage to say that. To say Lucy feared this END was an understatement and he knew it but she couldn't help it. There was so much she wanted to say yet could not for fear he would do something terrible to her friends!

He regarded her indifferently. "I grow tire of this."

"Then let me go to my friends. Let me out of this frikken prison or better yet let Natsu go."

"I am Natsu."

"No, you're a monster!"

In return, Natsu smiled wickedly. "Was that what you said last week when you begged me to fuck you?"

…

"I hate you" she cried.

"Good, that makes it more fun domesticating you." He muttered huskily, placing his hands at either side of Lucy as he leaned in.

"I am not a toy."

"Who said you were."

"It's been months…why are you keeping me here? Where is Natsu?" she sobbed quietly and Natsu nipped at her ear.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you," he muttered playfully.

"I hate you," she yelled throwing a punch at his chest. Another was thrown shortly afterwards. This wasn't fair. Why her! Why? Why them! Why her family! Damn it why!

"Why don't you just kill me instead of torturing me! Why did you have to destroy my life? Why did you have to take everything that was dear to me! Give them back! My nakama, My family! My keys! Happy! Erza! Gray! Natsu!" He grabbed hold of both her fists before pulling her closer.

"I am not amused, Lucy. And I especially don't like when you call another man's name, especially Gray's"

He held her fists so tight that she let out a cry. How could fairy tail been defeated by the likes of these demons! It was all Zeref's fault! If he hadn't did what he had done to Natsu…if…if… She sniffed… Natsu. This wasn't Natsu. Natsu would have never hurt any of their friends. Natsu would have never treated her like some type of thing to be possessed, punishing her when she didn't do as he said. And worse of all Natsu would have never killed. Everyone had finally found Zeref. No one was sure of the specifics. Natsu had been the one fighting Zeref whereas everyone was being attacked by these demons. Then the next minute they knew Natsu's magic power had become something totally different. A monster's, a demon, and the next thing they knew Zeref was dead. Natsu's eyes had turned red and he had attacked his family: Fairy Tail. All except Lucy, who he left but not before he had claimed her lips. Lucy could still remember it clearly. When he along with the other demons had disappeared and the next thing they knew mages around the world had been eliminated.

The council had been destroyed once more and though Fairy Tail still believed in their nakama, Natsu, and had done everything to save them, everyone ended up being locked in some type of prison where magic was virtually impossible. END had successfully turned this world into the world her future self had feared several years into the future. Not conquer by dragons but by demons instead with END their leader and her a tool.

Releasing her hands, END quickly flicked her around in a split second where the sheets fell off. Suddenly she was on all fours and Natsu wasted no time in entering her from behind. Unlike before, where he at least tried to be gentle every once in a while, he entered her viciously. This was his way of punishing her. Even though she hated it, it didn't stop her mouth from moaning or her juices from flowing. It didn't change the fact that it felt good and that she honestly really did take pleasure in it. However, Lucy was determine to resist. His hand grabbed onto her shoulder and he forced her face down into the bed while her rear went up. His other hand held her waist as he plunged into her. He could feel it. He was almost there. Just a bit more. He pumped harder, faster, drowning her cries or moans (he didn't know, neither did he care) with the clapping of flesh and the thumping of the bed and his gruffs. Fuck. Harder. Faster. Warm liquid was running down, passed his legs and dripping onto the bed.

If it was even possible Natsu found himself fucking her harder, passed her tight walls, into her stomach before pulling out at her entrance and sliding roughly back in again and again. He had never came inside of her before and deciding he wanted to see that look of horror he quickly pulled out, forced her around, grabbing hold of her legs, spreading them wide and entering back again where she cried out. Her hands were covering her face as the tears stormed. She knew what was going to happen next; could feel it but there was nothing she could do so she cried. He was going to come inside of her and he did, roaring loudly as she soon reached her climax, body pulsing and shaking vigorously. Shortly afterwards, he too came and it was in that moment the star had lost its shine.


End file.
